Finding A New Dream
by judemadison14
Summary: Rapunzel has been rescued from her tower by Prince Flynn, and she has discovered her true name and identity. After being set free she spent a few years in her home, The Enchanted Forest to peruse her artistic talent. When Flynn proposes she leaves her new home to become the princess of a new land. Is this her new dream? Or is someone going to turn it into her newest nightmare?


Hi everyone, just a quick author's note, this is not the Rapunzel story from OUAT this is a new twist to the story is based a lot of movies that Nicole Kidman (the face claim for this Rapunzel) has been in. So elements have been drawn from those. Disclaimer : I own none of these characters, nor do I own OUAT or any of the other movie references used in this story. Some lines said by characters are reference to other movies like one in the chapter from Vampire Academy. Anyway I hope you guys all enjoy this story, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. I will try to update when I can, this story is first posted to this characters rp IG account then here :)

* * *

The wedding bells songs would only holt their charming rings for the night. However all through the day - pre the royal wedding - they would burst into song every hour. Tomorrow their prince, Flynn would wed his far off love. A mysterious young woman who enchanted him on his journey to the land know simply as 'The Enchanted Forest'. All the Prince would reveal about his fiancé and their future princess was that she had hair as golden as the sun, and a heart and personality to match. Her name was Rapunzel... Yet she preferred to be called by her real name, that came from the search and findings of her true parents. By tomorrow she would be known as Princess Ada.

On this sunny day the castle seemed like an absurd place to be in, when all her life Ada had been trapped in a tower. Neither her nor her prince wished for her to be less than happy in her new home. Ada's entrapment never allowed her the opportunities to explore the real world. She was never allowed to touch the grass, never allowed to smell the flowers in the spring, never allowed to climb a tree and scrape her knee, never allowed to enjoy life the way she had deserved. Only allowed to gaze down upon it, below her tower was a world she had so longed to be apart of, but that wish was stolen from her... By Mother Gothel. She swore never to say that name again, for now her life was to move forward. With Flynn by her side, a whole castle to explore, people to meet and things to do and learn, Ada couldn't hide her natural curiosity and need to know information.

Prince Flynn was in the throne room, servants rushing back and forth from the kitchen courters with trays full of food that begged for the approval of the groom to be. Ada entered the room silently taking in the aspects of the room. She'd been in the kingdom only a few days and had not yet had the time to wonder the castle with all the wedding planning and study that was necessary. The first time she had been in the great hall was the night she had arrived. It was almost impossible to see the room in the darkness and obscurity gifted to it by the night, and Ada was too overwhelmed in the excited chatter with Flynn that night to seek out the features of the room. Now it was being decorated with streamers hanging from the high roof to swoop down over the set out chairs below, blooming flowers were tied with colourful ribbon and placed anywhere in the room the seemed appropriate and had space, the alter was being assembled by a group of excited and hurrying servants who seemed to struggle with it, but having a joyful time trying to complete their task.

From the back of the hall the future Princess simply watched the commotion before her. Deciding internally what her opinion was on the wedding decorations of the room. It was certainly an... Interesting design. Flynn stared down at a tray held out by a servant in front of him, puzzled by it's contents. His hand caressed his slightly bearded chin, showing he was in deep thought about the decision he was to be making. The servant held a hopeful half smile on his worried face, trying to predicted the Prince's reply on the food. Flynn spent several long moments contemplating over the decision, soon his deep blue eyes trailed away from the tray and as they found Ada at the back of the hall relief set into them gratefully.

"Ada! My love, won't you come and help me decide on this."

All the eyes in the room turned to Ada. Her blonde hair was curled into ringlets that bounced around, below her shoulders when she moved. She stood in a gorgeous white gown that hugged her curves and showed off her slim figure. It was custom made for her so it fitted her perfectly. Flower lace lined the dress and the petals of those on the selves had glitter sown into them to give it that shimmering look. It flowed down to the floor covering Ada's bare feet. If any of them knew she was without shoes her royal instructor was sure to be very upset with her. This dress was like nothing she had even worn before in her life. It certainly wasn't just casual, but neither was it too formal. She loved that about it, and the fact it was so comfortable.

Ada's whole life had been away from that of prying eyes, yet she was now used to the idea of people staring at her. While locked away in that cage of a tower, Ada had to find some way of entertaining herself. Her way of escaping was dreaming, letting her imagination run wild. She would create scenarios and make up characters that would be troubled with a problem but always triumphed just when they were to give in. With time she grew to love the art of acting. Expression of a story through voice and body movement. With years of it, she soon became a very talented actress. She became her characters, they became her. She was them. It was what made her happy, the thought of being someone else, being somewhere else. After escaping the tower and HER, Flynn helped Ada with her new dream. Along with the help of her birth parents Ada was soon put onto the stage and showed her talent to all those who would watch in The Enchanted Forest. Almost instantly, in just over a year with all her hard work, she became a star. Then Flynn proposed and she left acting to love and commit to him, as well as becoming a princess.

Still the eyes of all the servants, wedding planners and royal advisors had something that was quite unsettling about it for her. She finally concluded that it was for they were staring at her not as Rapunzel, the girl with the 70ft long golden hair that was trapped in a tower most of her life, or Ada Montgomery the actress who had recently became a star, but their eyes saw Ada, the future princess to their beloved prince. It took a few breathes and self motivation in her head for Ada to pick herself up and curl a smile on her thin pink lips. Her small feet felt the coolness of the ballroom floor beneath her as she neared her fiancé, and the eyes of the company in the room soon faded back to their own tasks.

She wondered over to Flynn whose smile only grew as his angel neared him. On the tray held out by the servant were little mini cupcakes of many flavours that Ada couldn't even count the amount. All of them were decorated elegantly with frosting colours that stretched the entire pallet of the rainbow. All were presented to the most fine dining standard and anyone could take a bit with their eyes and know the burstings of many flavours that they would give to their taste buds.

"Woooooow,"

Ada's eyes widened mirroring her astonishment,

"there are so many... How could you pick just one?"

Flynn extended out an arm and pulled his love closer to his body. Her waist was so small he would be able to wrap his arm around her twice. Their sides pressed together lovingly as they both started down at the cupcakes, their expressions both the same. Confused and indecisive.

Prince Flynn sent the servant away, saddened with the no answer from the Prince or future Princess. Ada hoped that the servant did not take offence that something was wrong with the delicious perfections he carried. Flynn turned to Ada, his mood had risen massively in the few moments that had past. His warm hand was placed on Ada's pale check,

"Well... What do you think...?"

With a princely wave of his hand he gestured out to the room full of decorations. Ada took a deep breath, wondering if she should be honest or grateful, which she honestly was. However the room seemed to be splattered with colour that just clashed and drowned each one out. The streamers were a pale pink colour, the chairs set out below them were almost a lime green, the flowers were multiple colours that seemed to not work together at all. The navy blue walls of the room clashed with the splatter painting before Ada's eyes,

"Aghhhh, well it certainly is- is lovely"

The future Princess examined all the elements once more, assuring her face was not to her fiancé but he could hear her normally sweet and confident voice had a hint of hesitancy in it. Plus he wasn't colour blind, and though he wasn't the artist Ada was even he could see the colour of a mess the room was.

"You hate it!"

"No! No... It's very...aghhh interesting..."

Their eyes locked and Flynn let out a long sigh and reassured Ada, and admitted his true feelings about the decorations,

"I hate it too. It's horrible! There is no colour scheme and what is going on with those flowers over there! They aren't even fully grown! And those streamers! They are hanging far to low from the ceiling people will pull them down accidentally and make a mess! This chair looks like it's about to break!"

The Prince analysed every little detail, marching over to each feature and pointing out what was wrong. He would come off sounding like a selfish, uptight Prince but given it was his wedding and he was to be joined with the person he loved so deep deep down, he needed it to be perfect. The frustration began to manifest inside him as he became flustered, and his breathing rapidly grew faster and faster.

"Flynn."

Ada tried to vocally reach out to her love who seemed sucked into his world of finding all the mistakes in his decorating skills. He had insisted on taking the lead in the wedding planning so Ada could take the time for dress fittings, royal advisory and just getting used to her new home. Only then did he realise that he had no experience in any of this.

"Flynn!"

Ada called to him but still he mumbled on about things not being perfect and good enough for Ada.

"Flynn!"

The blonde marched over to him and took his shoulders into her soft hands. With an extended long finger, finished off with french pink nail polish, she turned his face to hers.

"Flynn... It's true, the colours of the room may not go, the food may be hard to decide on because there are just too many options, the flowers may be early but, I don't care. This wedding will be perfect,"

Her voice was like a sirens song to him, and yet like an angels voice that whispered in his ears,

"because as long as you're there, it will be perfect"

Ada's lips formed a half smile next to Flynns ear and he turned her head to place a kiss on them.

"I love you"

His princely voice had disappeared with those words and once again he was just Flynn, the man she first fell in love with. In a few moments they kissed each other passionately, lost in the moment. Ada wrapped her slender arms around her Prince's neck. There was no need for her to rise onto her tiptoes, for even without shoes she was as tall as her Prince. The two of them continued with their loving corner kiss until they were interrupted by an angry yell.

"Miss Montgomery! Your highness"

It was the voice of Ada's royal advisor, Viviette. Her deep voice rung throughout the whole of the throne room, even though she stood right near the back entrance of it. She bowed her head and softened her voice when addressing the Prince but she was still very stern and strict. Glasses rested at the end of her wrinkly old nose, her grey hair was wrapped in a tight bun on the back of her head and her conservative attire showed not one crinkle in it.

"Miss Montgomery we must continue with our lesson from yesterday about the literature and history of this rich kingdom. Not to mention the protocol. I expect you in the library in the next 10 minutes."

She turned on her spiky heel but then changed her mind and marched back into the throne room to speak quite loudly to a nearby servant.

"I hope she doesn't scare you Ada. She was my fathers teacher once, and she really is kind deep down"

"Very deep down apparently... But no, I understand her need to be strict. It must be hard for a woman of her status to take orders from a young and handsome man such as yourself"

Ada ran her hands down Flynns chest, fixing up his wonky red embroidered tunic. His lips let out a laugh as did Ada's, and he quieted her down with another quick kiss. As he was unsure how good of hearing Viviette had, seeing as she always seemed to know everything going on in the castle. He didn't want Viviette to know of their talking about her.

"Why are you here darling? Weren't you supposed to go straight from your dress fitting to your study?"

Flynn tilted his head and took Ada's smooth hands in his, caressing them lovingly.

"Not that I'm complaining!"

He quickly added before Ada could even think of opening her lips to reply, when she did a soft giggle escaped as she pulled him over away from some nearby servants rushing around trying to still complete the alter. They were like a giggling giddy young couple running away secret to exchange private words,

"I realised- I can't wait till tomorrow Flynn, I just can't!"

Her face was light and full of joy, yet her voice was filled with all seriousness.

"Can't wait- till the wedding?"

An eyebrow was raised by Flynn as he surveyed the still mess of a design the room was in.

"Oh- no I mean- I mean of course I can't wait- for the wedding. In the sense of that I'm excited. But what I really meant was-"

Ada paused mid sentence to let a passing servant rush past with multiple trays of multi coloured foods before she continued in a whisper,

"I can't wait till tomorrow to see the kingdom Flynn. I know you wanted it to be a big wedding and coronation for your people to see me, but I want them to know me before I become their princess. They see me as is some little actress from a far off distant land, that you suddenly came back with to become royalty. I want to know their stories, I want to know their language, I want to know what makes them laugh, what makes them cry, what makes them angry and what makes them happy. I want to know what they want and need from their princess. I want to know them Flynn. And I want them to know me. I want to know their history, their literature, their art, their stories. I've read enough books in my lifetime, I want to go out there and experience things for myself. Not just from the stories of others, or from text. Please may we..."

Slowly throughout her speech her volume rose, but passion was in her tone the whole time. It was one of the things Flynn first fell in love with. Her passion for things she wanted, her curiosity for things she had not known and her desire to provide the best possible version of herself to others.

"Viviette! Miss Montgomery will not be joining you in the library this afternoon!"

The voice Flynn used was once again his firm voice of royalty and power, but still Viviette came over to protest with her strong will.

"But your highness she-"

Flynn held out a hand to stop the elder woman speaking,

"And you may take the afternoon off Viviette, you deserve it. Today my people are going to meet their future Princess"

Viviette gave in to the Prince's orders and let out a sigh,

"I will call for the guards to escort you both."

Flynn held his hand out around Ada's waist, guiding her towards the exit of the throne room,

"No need Viviette. We will travel without escort. Today it's just me, and Ada and the people of this kingdom. No formalities, just truth"

Flynn spoke while captivated by the beauty of Ada's staring eyes. Together they began to walk off, until again interrupted by Viviette.

"Your highness! What about all the wedding plans!"

Flynn turned himself and his fiancé around, he honestly didn't know what to do with the mess he created. Ada answered Viviette's question,

"Halt all the plans in here! Move everything to gardens. Set up gazebos and hang the streamers higher than in here, leave all the flowers, the ones in the palace gardens will suffice, their smell is more than romantic. With everything the simpler the better. Think white and pale colours nothing too bright that will clash. Set up a special area for the small string orchestra. And wait for further instructions about the extra little details, those will come from the things we find out today"

Flynn stood by his fiancé confidently, trusting her judgement with all the colours and quick thought up plans. Viviette however didn't want to listen to the future princess,

"But if we-"

Flynn's posture picked up as he opposed Viviette,

"You will do as Ada has instructed, please all help get these plans underway as soon as possible. All your work in here is greatly appreciated, but as you can see Ada has a better idea of what the wedding shall look, smell and feel like"

The servants were more than happy to get the new plans started, some even happily began ripping the streamers from the roof. Flynn and Ada wondered off lovingly, stuck together like glue, the Prince turned to his lover,

"Today my love you will meet my people, and with that they will become your people too. And I know they will love you, almost as much as I love you. Because it is simply impossible for them to love you as much as I do"


End file.
